Before & After  Past and Present
by DreamingMelodies
Summary: Miguri & Miki Hitachiin. 16 as of 2025, Are sent back to the last, back to the beginnings of the Host Club.With One Task.Set up their uncle and aunt.That and figure out who their mother is. Who DID Kaoru end up with? Twists & Turns to Come Everyday..R&R!


Miguri could only remember as far back as kindergarten, and even then, she still couldn't remember things pretty well. She'd heard stories, of her Mother, who apparently she looked like. Unusual Teal hair, and slight build. Her Twin, Miki though, was the spitting image. Same eyes, hair, everything. Hard to believe they were identical, no? Well, considering who her father is, it's kind of hard not to. Kaoru Hitachiin. Her father and Uncle were very close in the family, and Miguri didn't mind it one bit. She loved her Uncle, and Her father. They were still jokesters, but still awesome. Miguri just didn't know how they got along so well. She had asked them once, "Don't you guys ever get tired of looking alike?" And they had both scoffed, and given her hair a ruffle. "We could never get tired.." "..Of being so alike.." "Because.." "We're awesome." They had alternated. And It made Miguri Laugh so hard, she fell over. But Miguri had another idea on her twin. They weren't close. Not as close as the older twins in the family. They still talked, yes, but they never shared secrets, they never gossiped to each other, they rarely finished each other's sentences, and Miguri Didn't know the hell why. She had wondered for so long, and finally, she came to accept it. But being a 2nd year at Ouran Academy, people began to question their relationship, Miki and herself.

The two were just about to head to bed. As they said Good Night to the family. They each left for their own rooms. Neither of the twins knew that tomorrow…Their life would be turned upside down. This is 'Before and After; Past & Present'.

**MIKI POV**

I stirred slightly. I felt something touch my cheek. It was kind of soft…Wait…I opened my eyes. My blue eyes were blurry as I scanned my surroundings. I remember going to bed and now I'm somewhere. It looks like school. Did I fall asleep.

"You're Up!~"A child like voice exclaimed happily. I turned my head. Wasn't that Dad's friend? One of them we called family, kinda? Ummmm…..Hunni…Yeah, that's right. Wha?

"Yeah…"I said unsure of what was going on. He looked so…different! Other various voices could be heard. I looked around. I was sitting on a couch. People were staring at me. I looked beside me. Good. I hope Miguri was around. I hoped I wasn't alone. I looked at everyone. They looked so familiar… Kyoya or as I called him; 'Uncle Money', Hunni-san, Mori-san, Haruhi-san, Tama-baka-san….Uncle Hikaru…Dad…WAIT! DAD? "What the?"I exclaimed as I jumped out of the seat and retreated to a corner. Confusion in my sapphire blue eyes. I know they would look at me weird. Sure enough, they did.

**Normal POV**

Miguri woke up in a haze. She was on the floor, of what looked like a school. She was too out of it to realize which school. Her head hurt. She heard different voices, and two familiar ones. One sounded like Miki. She opened the door to see her twin surrounded by guys. Two with bright red hair. Just like their Uncle and Father, Hikaru and Kaoru. She rushed over to see if her sister was alright. "Hey, what's going on?" The other people seemed familiar too. The short brunette looked just like their Aunt Haruhi. And their friend "Family" was all there, but they looked so much younger! What on earth was happening? Miguri's head was spinning as she tried to take it all in.

"Do I look like I know?"Miki exclaimed. She carried her mother's voice sometimes. Or so their father occasionally said. She had the ability to make everything seem over exaggerated. Her head had way too many things at once. Where were they? Why did their dad and uncle look so young? Like they were the same age? WHAT WAS GOING ON? Miki couldn't handle so many questions. Right now. She only had one question for them. "What's the date today?"She asked. "December 20th 2005."Kyoya replied simply. "1988? We've gone about 20 years into the past!"Miki thought. "Your names?"He asked, hands holding that laptop he had almost 24/7. "Ummm, M-Miki."She began then paused and looking at Miguri. Her eyes said everything! 'We need a last name!' It'd be too weird now if they had the same last name as their father when he was a teenager. "I'm Miguri Sohma, and that's Miki Sohma. We're twins." Miguri lied instantly. She had Fruit's basket on her mind, so the name came to her lips perfectly. "We got lost, and Miki faints when she's freaked out, so I came looking for her." She said, going to stand by her sister. She whispered to her sister. "We need to wake up."  
Tamaki, who wasn't fazed by this at all, came up to greet the girls. "Ah! Well, Welcome to the Host Club! We welcome all here." He said, very over dramatically, in Miguri's own opinion. Same as always, he was.

"Um..." Miguri started. Her eyes flickered to Miki's. 'Where are we going to stay?' Her eyes screamed. 'Our house doesn't exist yet!' Miki spoke after, slightly annoyed about the fainting comment but shrugged it off. "Thank you. Before you ask why we came here, It is because we are visiting from America and visited this academy. We've heard from family that it's where they would like to attend school" She explained briefly. "But before we explain anything else, Could I speak to my twin for a brief second?"She asked dragging her twin out the door. Making sure the door was closed, she sighed. "We'll need to explain where we live later, but we may have to ask them if we could stay with them for the time being."She explained. Miki was the more level-headed one at times. "So who would we ask?"She asked. Something in Miki's head snapped. "Wait! We need you to get some contacts to hide your eyes. 'Dad' can't have any thoughts about who were really are right now!"She exclaimed softly.

Miguri glared as her Twin dragged her out. "I wanna stay with Dad. We've never seen they way they lived as teenagers. "And Karou" It felt so odd saying her Dad's real name. "Doesn't know we exist. He hasn't met mom yet. Wait! What if he meets her here! We'd be able to see her!" Miguri was getting excited. She had wanted to see her mom for so long. "We have to stay with them! To make sure they meet up with who they're supposed to!" She said. It was reminding her of the 'Back to the Future Movies' She'd watched with her Uncle. He quoted the movie so many times, Miguri learned the funny parts. Miki blinked. "You're right. but what if he does find out? What'll we do then?"She wondered. The thought of seeing their mother made her smile. she was possibly able to see her. But would that alter the future? Their present? She shook her head. "Anyways, let's head in."She said opening the door again and walking back in. "Eheh, sorry..."She said referring to their long conversation outside. "It's alright, but before that happens, where would you two be staying?"Kyoya asked. He liked knowing everything about everyone who entered the host club doors. Tamaki's ears perked up like a dog's would. "Ummmm, You see..."Miki said looking around nervously. she was never good with these kinds of things. "We really don't have a place to stay. Our money was lost at the airport. We used what we had in our pockets to get a cab to take us here. Our Luggage was lost too." Miguri lied flawlessly.

She picked up the nasty little habit after reading "Catcher in the Rye." Holden Caulfield really did a number on her. His smooth lying made her want to try, and she was a natural. Kyoya did an eyebrow raise, but let it go. Miguri was going to say something else, but was interrupted when she felt a hand on her head. The twins. "So, you're twins too, Eh?" One voice asked. "What a surprise." The other answered. She suppressed a smile. Her father had a home video of them doing the exact same thing to them when they were younger. It was a weird sense of Déjà` Vu. "Why, yes it is." She turned to face them, and so Did Miki, who had a hand on her head too. She was shocked to see them so young. She had always known her dad by the laugh lines in his forehead, but they weren't there. Instead, sneaky smirks were plastered on their faces, both of them. It kind of scared her. It scared Miki too. Just what were they getting themselves into?

**So…? What do you think? All of Miguri's parts are written by Beyond Random, and Miki's parts are written by myself; iTrufflez. So sorry if it gets confusing. R & R Please!~**


End file.
